


The Slayer

by ellerabe



Series: The Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Buffy confronts Willow about her true feelings.





	1. Do You? (Wuffy)

As the blonde slayer walked away from the table Willow's eyes watched her every step. Xander noticed his best friend was concentrated on other things than their conversation, and looked in the direction of her eyes. There is where he saw Buffy walking and to the bar to get some drinks for them.

Willow is snapped from her daze when she feels Xander elbow her. She looks up at the male somewhat confused of why he did so.

"I saw you staring at Buffy." He explains.

Willow feels her cheeks flush as she looks down. "N-no, no." She stammers. "Not like that." The redhead shakes her head.

"Will, don't lie. I know you like her."

The girl widens her eyes. She always hoped that she hid it so no one would find out, but of course her best friend would figure it out. She slowly looks up at her friend, and give him a pleading look to not say anything.

Xander nods understandingly, and looked over to see Buffy walking back with their drinks.

Throughout the night Willow was hoping that Buffy didn't know about her secret crush, thinking it would ruin their wonderful friendship. But, she couldn't keep herself from staring at the blonde secretly, or admiring the girl from a far when she would walk off.

When the night came to its end, the three friends began to walk home. First was Xander to arrive home. That left Buffy and Willow alone for a few more blocks. As they walked the single street light on the block started to flicker, and Willow felt fear swelling inside her.

The blonde could notice that Willow was uneasy as they walked further down the darkening road. So, she grabbed the redhead's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Buffy says softly.

"R-right." The girl stutters as she feels her palms sweat. She felt so bad that Buffy was now holding her clammy hand, but she didn't completely mind it either.

For awhile it was silence between the two, but when Buffy began to speak it made the other girl jump.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh–sure?" Willow furrowed her brows.

"Do you like me?"

Instantly the girl thought her heart was going to explode. "O-of course," she nervously laughs. "You're my best friend." She lies.

Buffy can read through the redhead's words. She new from the first moment she talked to Willow that the girl found her intriguing.

"No," Buffy giggles with a smile. "I mean more than that. You know, like a crush?"

Willow pulls her hand away, and wraps her arms around herself. She spend up her walking and kept her head down. This was her worst nightmare coming true.

Buffy jogged to catch up with the girl, and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. She looked directly into Willow's eyes as she cupped the teens face.

"This is a serious question. Please, just tell me, Will." Her voice was soft and gently to the redhead's ears.

"Y-yes..." Willow bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and squeezes her eyes shut.

She was ready to be slapped by reject from the stunning blonde, but instead to her surprise she is enveloped in a warm hug, and a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Her eyes open, meeting hazel eyes. Finally letting go of her lip, she kisses back and melts into the blonde's embrace. Soon she pull away, and Willow is dizzy with love.

Buffy smiles before pecking the other teens lips and pulls back. "I ask because...well I like you a lot." She admits.

"You do?!" Willow asked more surprised than she meant to be.

"Yes," the blonde giggles.

And with that they share another kiss.


	2. Halloween (Wuffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy reasures Willow that she can be sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off season 2 episode 6: Halloween

Buffy stood in the costume shop waiting for Willow to come back with a costume. She felt a presence behind her, and turns to see the redhead.

"What about this?" The girl holds up a ghost costume.

"Will," the blonde sighs. "Halloween is about being who you're not, stepping out of your shell. If you want to be noticed you have to stop hiding. You need to dress up...sexy."

"Oh, no-no." She shakes her head. "No, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Buffy asks as she takes the package for the ghost costume and throws it to the side.

"Because, that's not me...I'm not sexy."

The slayer grabs hold of the others hand and takes her back to the wall of costume choices. "Pick one."

Willow's green hues search the wall. All she sees is sexualized costumes of innocent things. Her teeth start to bite the skin of her bottom lip as she feel anxious.

"Why not try this one?" Buffy asks as she grabs 'sexy vampire'.

"Very funny." Willow says sarcastically. "I don't think I can do that."

"Try it for me?" The blonde gives the other girl puppy dog eyes while she pouts.

Willow can't resist that look, and takes the package from the blonde. "Fine."

Once they arrive back at Buffy's the redhead goes into the bathroom and put on the outfit. She sees that it's skin tight, and it shows too much skin for her liking.

"I don't like it!" She yells through the door.

"Let me see."

"No, I look awful."

"Please, Will?" Buffy begs.

Willow unlocks the bathroom door and opened it. She covers her stomach that is exposed, and tries to hide her cleavage as well. Buffy grabs Willow's hands and makes her stand up straight. She takes in the sight of the redhead, thinking to herself that Willow looks amazing...sexy.

"You look great." Buffy grabs the girl's hand and brings her into the bedroom so she's standing in front of the mirror.

"There's so much skin showing," Willow whines.

"That's what makes it sexy." The blonde from behind pulls up the skirt to show more of the girl's thighs, then takes an elastic and brings her hair up into a messy bun. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Willow sighs and sits down on the bed. "Do you really think I look sexy?" She asks as her eyes met the slayer's.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't lie to you." Buffy walks closer to the redhead and stands between her legs, and cups her face. "Would I lie to my girlfriend?"

"No," Willow blushes and smiles.

"Exactly, now lets get your makeup done." She says before pecking the girl's lips and brings her back into the bathroom to finish the look.


	3. College (Wuffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow changes her mind about college to stay with her girlfriends in Sunnydale.

Willow sat on her bed surrounded by acceptance letters from over fifteen colleges. From all over country to going overseas. She sighs knowing that with any of these choices she has to leave Sunnydale, which was something she feared. She didn't want to leave Buffy, her Buffy.

Willow grabbed the letters and put them in a net stack in her desk before getting ready for the last Monday of school. She grabs her bag and heads downstairs to meet Xander outside so they can walk to school together.

When the two friends arrive the head straight to the library to meet Giles to see if there was anything new they needed to know.

Later on in the day, lunch came and Willow sat down with Xander by the large tree in the front. She smiles as she sees Buffy walking toward them. What she had been thinking about all day floods her mind as the blonde sat next to her.

"So, has everyone else got accepted to their favorited college?" Xander asks.

"Yeah, but I have to stay here according to Wesley."

"I-I got into pretty much everywhere." Willow says softly. "Even Oxford."

"Wow, overseas, are you ready for that?" The male in the group asks.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to go that far for school."

"Will, I think it'd be great for you to get away from this place for awhile." Buffy suggests.

"Eh, I don't know."

Xander sees Cordelia and goes off to bother is ex, leaving the secret couple to talk on their own.

"Why don't you want to go?" The blonde asks as she scoots closer to Willow.

"It's really far, a-and the time zones will mess me up. Plus, the tea isn't that great there." She adds the last thing trying to make another excuse.

"Oh, come on, Will. You know that's your dream college."

"Yeah," the redhead hangs her head low as she bites her bottom lip. 

"What's the real reason?"

"I-I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you staying here because of me, babe." Buffy says softly so no one would hear besides her lover.

"It's not just that. We're a team, and I feel if I leave I'm breaking that. We-we've all been so close since you came to Sunnydale, a-and I don't want to lose that."

"We won't. We all need a break from this place, so I really think you should go."

"No," Willow shakes her head. "I got accepted to C.U. I can go there, a-and we can be dormmates like we've always talked about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiles at the slayer and moves forward to press a soft kiss onto the blondes lip, not caring if anyone saw them at this point. "I love you, and I'm not leaving."

Buffy smiles, "I love you, too."


End file.
